


does it hurt?

by my_dear_man



Category: Mystic Messenger (Video Game)
Genre: Established Relationship, F/M, Fluff, Fluff and Angst, Forehead Kisses, Hugs, Kissing
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-09-17
Updated: 2016-09-17
Packaged: 2018-08-15 12:05:31
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,335
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8055652
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/my_dear_man/pseuds/my_dear_man
Summary: she didn't want to think about it much but seeing Yoosung's radiant bandaged face made her heart ache, her appetite gone, her eyes glossy, and her palms sweaty. she wanted to ask him but her question still remained unheard.





	does it hurt?

I couldn't help but squint every so often. Everything in that ballroom felt like it was glowing with life and magic that it was blinding me. From the decorations that hung neatly on the dark red curtains to the bouquets of white and red roses that sat quietly in the corners of the ballroom, filling the room with its soothing scent. Not to mention the food that nearly made me go into a face-stuffing-frenzy. I was lucky I could contain myself when I saw the dishes laid out on the buffet table. Jaehee told me she hand-picked out everything and I lunged into her arms because a simple 'thank you' was not going to cut it.

Yes. Everything was perfect. My gaze suddenly fell on Yoosung. I shook my head. No. It wasn't perfect. His left eye hidden under bandages but still, a gentle smile never left his face nor did it waver for a second. He looked really happy. My gaze softens when I remember how he looked at me with such tenderness and warmth when we finally saw each other. How he held me so gingerly like he was afraid that I might fade away and become just another silly dream of his. He said my name many times that I eventually lost track. His kiss. Gentle was a good way to describe it. His lips were thin and cold that it took me by surprise. I always thought they might be warm and welcoming. His fingers wrapping tightly around my neck and it felt like he might never let me go. When we finally left each other to entertain the guests, he seemed almost scared that I might not come back. I squeezed his arm and reassured him that I won't be running home at the stroke of midnight anytime soon.

The party was in full motion but I kept coming back to that same nagging thought in my mind. His injury. He was half blind now. All because he wanted to protect me, huh? The guilt that I felt instantly made me lose my appetite. I wanted to go over to Yoosung and do the things that normally couples would do. Hold hands, talk to each other, eat together, give kisses, exchange cute selfies of each other. All those things I wanted to do but I couldn't brush that guilt that has been building up inside me since I laid eyes on him. Our first encounter was supposed to be happy. I was happy. That was what I thought. I looked at him again. The more I looked at his damaged sight, the more painful it got for me. 'Does it hurt?' I wanted to ask him but those words were sealed tight.

I didn't even feel like touching my dessert, let alone eat it. Not with these feelings welling up inside of me. I needed fresh air. The gang seemed like they were having a blast with all of them drinking and laughing together. Zen started to look tipsy as he wrapped his arm around red faced Jumin while Jaehee was arguing with Luciel for binge eating the food that the waiters started serving. I smiled weakly and left the ballroom to wander around the halls of the building. Once I was out of the ballroom and into the empty halls, I heaved a sigh because it felt like I could breathe again.

I started wandering aimlessly. My footsteps echoing off the golden walls and the marble floor that looked like I was walking on a sea of diamonds. I would sometimes look at the paintings that hung above the bouquets of roses. Something to get my mind off these feelings. I sat on a comfy sofa next to a painting of cats. Jumin probably bought that. I pulled out my phone from my tiny purse that could barely contain my stuff. I tapped the familiar looking logo on my screen and sure enough my heart melted when I saw my conversations with Yoosung. Even through my phone, those words he typed out felt sincere as ever.

Suddenly, I heard footsteps and a familiar voice calling out my name like a child looking for his mother. I saw Yoosung and how relieved he looked when he found me sitting on a lonely couch. He walked towards me and kneeled in front of me with his worried eye. He wrapped his hands sound mine. His hands were baby soft that it made my heart skip a beat when I came into contact with his palms.

"A-Are you not feeling well? Please don't make me worry. I was afraid you might-" I placed a soft peck on his lips to ease him a bit. He truly does love me until he can't bear to see me out of his sight.

"I'm fine, Yoosung. I just wanted to explore this place for a bit. Not everyday I go to fancy parties like this one." I comforted him. He sat next to me and scooted closer so that no space was left between us.

"Really? You look...sad. Please, don't keep secrets." He leaned forward and carefully placed his forehead against mine as he smiled weakly. "Please?" His voice was barely audible and it sounded more like a beg than anything else. I bit my lips and finally gave in.

"T-There is something that...has been bothering me."

"What is it? I'll try to help as much as I can, my precious girl."

I gently touched his bandaged eye. Feeling the soft fabric that must've been changed before he left the hospital. Yoosung's eye widened and he looked at me with a pained expression covering up his entire face. No, please don't look at me like that. I want to see you cheerful and strong, like you always are.

"I'm sorry that I asked." My head rested on his shoulder and I buried myself against the crook of his warm neck. His scent . He smells like chocolate for some reason. He must've had some for dessert.

"Why should you be? I wanted to protect you, remember. Nothing will harm you, ever."

"Yeah, my knight in shining armour." I looked up and I traced his cheeks. He closed his eye and we sat there, unmoving. We relished the calm silence before I opened my mouth to call out to him.

"Yoosung."

"Yes, my love."

"Does it hurt?"

"Not anymore, my love." He lifted my bangs and gave a small kiss on my forehead.

"D-Did it h-hurt? When they, I mean when he..."

There was a small silence that came between us but Yoosung started rubbing my hands, tracing my knuckles and fingertips like he was trying to calm me down. 

"It did hurt but I was prepared for the things that might happen to me for the sake of your safety. I promised to risk my life for you. I won't back down on that." 

"T-Then it's my fault that you-" He hushed me. 

"It's not the princess's fault, it was the knight's fault. The princess did so much for the knight. Her words of encouragement, her kindness, her love. The knight felt like he needed to repay her. For changing his life." 

I could see that he was tearing up. His eye was glossy from the tears welling up and I chuckled as I brushed the tears away from his cheeks. "Don't cry, silly." 

"I-I'm not!!" He pouted as his face and ears started glowing red. I leaned forward and he gladly accepted my kiss. His lips were now warm and soft. It was a lingering kiss like we were taking our sweet time and that we were in no rush to go anywhere. He breathed out my name and I breathed out his. 

"I love you. I love you so much." He said between kisses. I laughed at how adorable he could be. The party was still going strong and I have all the time in the world with my brave bandaged knight.

~❤❤❤~

**Author's Note:**

> a one shot after the credits roll   
> thanks for reading lololol ^^


End file.
